Smiles That You Give Away
by TempestJuvano
Summary: This is kind of my first smut work, so please, reader, tell me if I did well, or screwed up.. heh.. of course I had to start out with the Sparkling, crackling, fiery Niklaus, but maybe there's more to this fun ahead. Totally intending to extend the storyline in both future and past. Have fun, and please lemme know...


"You have to tell me all. I have never seen him in such mood. Yes, he's had women who he enjoyed, whose company he didn't completely abhor. But yesterday night was a whole new thing. He came in at bloody 4 am, singing of all things! He woke us up, and we went down to the living room, to see him waltz all by himself. When he saw us, he ran to me, and kissed me and he hugged Elijah! He just said that for once, he wanted to bring a smile to his siblings. And then he just disappeared into his studio for the night. Now I know for sure he was going to come here last night. So? Spill!" Beccah related.

"Now I really want to know. I should have been there. It was my night with hope." Hayley told me, pouting. She was a good friend to me, ever since I moved to New Orleans.

"I came home. He was in the tub. He pulled me in, and then we did it." I said fast, giggling.

"She's just as bad. Just look at her!" beccah said. "Details?" Hayley pressed.

"Fine. We did it once in the tub and in my bed. Okay?" I said, a little embarrassed.

"Ewwww! Didn't need to know that!" Rebecca exclaimed.

If only I could tell anyone the real details….

"It was late when I entered my apartment. I was tired. I dropped my things on my bed. I just wanted to take a bath to relax. But when I opened the door to my bathroom, my tub was occupied.

He was in the tub, just lying in, shirtless, a pant on, legs stretched, and a cigarette half burned in his mouth. The smoke wasn't too much, surprisingly. I wasn't too happy to see a cigarette in his mouth, and especially when I wanted to have a bath. I sighed, and frowned, and then I looked at him properly.

He had heard me, but he didn't remove his stare from outside the window. I don't know what he was looking at. For a minute I stood frozen at the door. He looked so sexy! I literally felt him glowing, like a light pulling me in. I wanted to just freeze this picture, because it was the most beautiful sight I ever saw.

A minute later, he removed that horrible stick, and threw it out the window. I smiled, feeling really happy at it. He still hadn't looked at me. He leaned behind, laid his head near the faucet.

And then his eyes pierced mine.

I couldn't move. I felt tingles all over my body, as he scanned me, top to bottom. I felt naked, even when I was wearing clothes, like he literally saw through me, and his glare would burn off the clothes I was wearing. And for unknown reasons, I had gone out of my usual fashion and I was wearing a dress. My legs were showing anyhow, and I wasn't wearing any footwear.

He spoke. "Turn on the water, love."

I took a few steps inside, walking towards him. His head was between me and the faucet, so I stopped in my tracks. He shifted his head to the other side of the faucet, which I turned on. I felt the water; it was mildly hot, just the right temperature.

I wasn't looking at him, because I was blushing too hard. I was about to withdraw my hand, when he caught it. My heart nearly jumped into my mouth and out of it.

And then, in a sudden motion, he tugged my hand, and I was inside the tub, on my ass, sprawled between his legs. For a few seconds I didn't register my fall. My skirt had ridden up, my legs were getting soaked. His pants were already wet, and he was right under the faucet, water running over his bare chest.

His hands had been on the sides of the tub. Now suddenly I felt them encircle my waist.

And he pulled me to touch my back to his front. I gasped. My heart was beating so fast I thought I'd die.

"Raise your hands."

I raised my hands. He pulled off my shirt, over my head. "Nothing underneath, you're my kind of girl," he chuckled. My hair was in a bun. He leaned in the crook of my neck, and moaned when he whiffed me. My eyes grew wide at feeling his warm breath on my shoulder.

I lowered my hands, and he caught them mid-air. He placed them on the sides of the tub. "Raise that sweet ass off the tub, sweetheart." I raised myself off using my hands and feet as levers. I threw back my head, which rested on his shoulder. He caught the waist-band of my skirt, and slid it down my legs, to my knees. He let me down, and pulled me closer, so that he could slide the skirt further down my legs, and take it off.

The only thing I was wearing anymore was my panties. I don't know why he got impatient in that moment, but he slid his fingers in from the side, and tore them off, and threw them out of the tub. I jumped at that abrupt action, so he nestled his head in my neck, to calm me.

He brought his lips near my right ear, his palm holing my chin from the other side. He sucked my earlobe, and growled in my ear. "Turn around, and move to the other end of the tub."

I obeyed him. I was blushing harder, now that we were face-to-face. I was looking down, at his perfect, smooth, shiny chest. "Look into my eyes." I couldn't. I was just too shy at that moment. "Look at me." he barks this time, half gentle, half rough. I meet his eyes in surprise at his tone. And he holds my gaze.

"Let hair your down, love."

I did as he asked, looking at him the whole time. My hair fell to my breasts, just covering them. He seemed displeased, but he went on. "Now, I want you to take off my pants." I looked surprisingly at him, but his face didn't give anything away. I crawled up to his waist, and unbuttoned his jeans. He lifted off, and I freed the jeans from under him, pulling them out of his legs, and threw them out on the bathroom floor, where my shirt, skirt and torn panties lay.

He was gloriously naked. I registered this and froze again. He looked so beautiful, stunning and kinky then.

"Hey, look at me." I lifted my gaze from his member and met his eyes again. "Now, I want you to put those red, full lips to me, and suck me dry. Go on." he pointed to his member. I was shocked at what he was asking me to do. I had never done oral, and I didn't know how to. He realized that from my panicked face perhaps.

"It's not hard, dear. Just begin with light strokes. I know the prowess of your tongue, I know you can do this." he spoke softly. "Come on, now, I'm waiting." I could see a little erection forming. I just took a deep breath, and did as he said.

He guided me, and I soon learned what I had to do to make him moan. He held the sides of the tub tight, while I stroke and licked at him, slowly, then fast, then slowly again, and then fast. "Keep going, Love, keep going." He said, breathing harshly.

I covered the whole of him with my mouth, and began to lick all around. By now, he was epically erect, and I increased my speed. "Just there baby, I'm there, I'm there!" he groaned, and then he came in my mouth, in a large burst. I felt the hot liquid go down my throat, and I swallowed it, my cheeks reddening.

Nik pulled me up to his chest, and we sat in the hot water for a few more minutes. He kept kissing my neck, trailing all over the back of my neck, and my throat.

He suddenly stood up, making me stand up with him. He pulled the plug in the bath with his toe. He started the shower, and wrapped his arms around me. The water flowed over both of us, in a strong gushing movement. He picked up my soap, and began to lather me everywhere.

His touch was like a trigger, sending shots of fire through my veins. I could feel stars come alive every moment he touched me, rubbed his hands, fingers over me. We stood close to each other, and he covered me in soap everywhere within minutes.

And just as quickly, he washed it all off. I was just standing there, unmoving, only making sounds that Nik seemed to get excited at.

I waited for him to do something, but he seemed to concentrate on getting me clean. And it was very relaxing, in his arms. Under his fingers, all my muscles relaxed. I leaned on him, and he picked me up bridal style, getting out of the bath, spilling water everywhere on the floor.

He picked up a towel off the rack, and began to dry me. I followed his suit, picked up a towel, and began to rub his head dry. I don't remember how, but we were ended up tickling each other, and laughing a lot.

I was on the bed, naked, on my back. Nik lay beside me, propped on his elbows, staring at me. And then suddenly, he was on top of me, separating my thighs, inserting himself between them.

"Nik."

"Love, you have no idea how glorious you look right now." He spoke, huskily, dipping down, to suck at my neck. "Yeah, right," I scoffed.

"Let me show you." he murmured against my neck. "Hmm," I let out a satisfied sigh, as he shifted to the other side of my neck, repeating his earlier action. "I could get used to this." I say, softly to myself, but of course he heard it. "I could get you used to this," he said, nipping my earlobe.

And he began a regime of kisses and nips all over my torso. I could feel him literally everywhere. His hands kept twisting and turning at my nipples, tugging at them, while randomly nipping at my neck, throat, stomach, or my hip bone.

By now, I was so eager, down there. I could feel the fire building there, hot and wet.

He abruptly attacked my mouth, his tongue harshly dominating mine. His hands rapidly tugged at my breasts, and they hardened. "Nik, I can't take it anymore," I gasped, as he let go of my mouth, and bit my neck, with his flats. He held the skin there between his teeth, sucking at it. I knew that was going to leave a bruise there.

He let go of my breasts, and guided my hand to his semi-erect member. I stroked it, pumped it, as nik's hands guided me. He left my hand to continue that, while he covered my neck, with three more hickeys.

"Enough, baby," he growled, and I let go of his member.

And then, he plunged it into my entrance, hitting me hard.

In-out, in-out, he kept a thrust going. I clutched the sheets for my dear life. His mouth found mine. I kept moving, with every thrust, so he held my chin, firmly, and re-attacked my mouth. I held onto his back, digging my nails in his skin, which left absolutely no mark, since he healed instantly.

"I'm- you're- NIK!" I screamed, gasping.

And we both came, in the same glorious, magnificent, wonderful moment. He had known where exactly to find me spiraling, jumping off that high cliff.

Few minutes later, I found myself, resting my head in the crook of his neck, sprawled on his chest. "Hmm," I purred satisfyingly. "knew you'd love finding me here." "Hmm," I replied.

"Hey, what is it?" he asked, hearing the same response. He sat up, to find a huge smile on me. "What's that face?" "What face?" "That smile." He asked.

"Just think of it as me wearing your token."

"What?"

"You know, like women used to give their handkerchiefs or scarves and stuff as token to soldiers or jousters? For fighting for them or something?" I tried to explain. "So now, whenever I smile, it will be like showing everyone what you've given. I can't exactly shout out to the world how happy I am right now, so I'm uh, sort of dedicating my smiles to you."

Nik said nothing. He just pulled me into a hug.

"Why such a curious thing to do, my dear?" he eventually asked.

"You know, Nik, I have seen your family with smiles like these. That day, when I came by your house, you were upstairs, humming to hope. Elijah, Rebecca, and Hayley were downstairs, and we were all looking at you. I saw them look at you, and they all had the exact same smile on their faces. Like they were happy that you were so happy. Your happiness brought that smile on their faces. And now you've given me one smile. I look at you, happy, I hope," I say, crossing my fingers and showing him, "and I feel happy with your face so happy. So I smile, so they smile, and so I want to tell the world that my smiles come from you. You give out smiles." I smiled at him. He just held me close and tight to his chest.

"I don't give out smiles, love, and you're the only one who probably thinks so." He spoke into my hair.

"Doesn't mean I'm wrong. Maybe the others don't realize this. They too have been through a lot, you know. I'm like the third party, so I can tell. Your family, they remind me of peace, and war, all at the same time."

"That sounds like an accurate summary," Nik said.

"They're like warriors. Always alert. And wherever you all stand together, in the middle of the circle you form, is where peace is."

"You most certainly fit the bill of the weirdest girl I have ever met. You don't see danger where you ought to, silly girl."

"I do. I see the danger. I just also see the beauty in it. Don't you, Nik?"

Nik took in a sharp breath, and cradled me.

I was snapped from my reverie by Rebecca, who held hope in her arms. "Hurry up aunty Gin," Becca said, "hope's waiting for her lunch." I fixed Hope's lunch, and handed it to Rebecca who began feeding her niece. Hayley lounged in the living room, watching TV. I brought out some snacks for Hayley and me. "here you go," I slipped on the couch beside her. Rebecca sat on the carpet in front of us.

We were just surfing through channels, when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." I got up, and raced to the door. I peeped through the hole. "It's me, Love." I heard the voice that melt me speak on the other side. "Come in, Nik" I said, quietly.

H walked in, breathtaking as usual. I loved it when he donned his black leather jacket. He just smelled intoxicating too, when he wrapped his arms around me, and gave me a kiss.

"Mmm, Nik," I smiled against his ear as he hugged me. "C'mon. I got some time, before I got to pick up hope from Hayley's," he said, trying to slip his hands inside my pant. I tried to stop him, and tell him. "Nik-

But his hands reached where they wanted to, and he sealed my mouth with his. I melted, forgetting that his child, with his sister and its mother was in the next room.

"Ah-AHm." Hayley cleared her throat loudly. "I came to see who got you. Now I know. And do you have to be grabby with your daughter in the next room, Klaus?"

"What are you doing here?" his hands were back on my waist, and he held me in front of him, wrapping me from behind. "I was trying to tell you. I got bored and I called them over." I was giggling, unable to stop. Even Hayley began to laugh, and that brought out Becca, who carried Hope. "What's going on out here?"

"Nik was trying to get into Gin's pants when I walked in."

"Cockblocker," Nik hissed at her, swaying me. "Hello Love," he said, leaving me, and taking Hope from Rebecca. He crooned to his daughter, taking her inside.

"He's smiling that smile again, Ginny." Rebecca whispered.

"I know." I said, smiling. "Look at her, she has one too." Hayley said.

"I know." I said, knowing Nik could hear us well.


End file.
